


Sadist Suga Head Canons

by abigfatsimp, ZorosCumDumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sadism, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigfatsimp/pseuds/abigfatsimp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorosCumDumpster/pseuds/ZorosCumDumpster
Summary: Alright, everyone, I had a thought while at work that had me so damn horny, I had to just write a small blurb about it to my friends on Discord. Things escalated, and I’m so attached to the concept I feel like I have to post these small blurbs somewhere. I’m just going to copy/paste and edit them, this isn’t going to be an actual storyline. Hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, orgy - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Sadist Suga Head Canons

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Sadist Suga (like’s to share his Love with the team)  
> Written in collaboration with my lovely friend Ash, go follow her on tumblr! --> https://shigcracki.tumblr.com/

Introduction to Sadist!Suga:

Suga panting and stroking himself and moaning while he's got you tied up with nipple clamps, your panties stuffed in your mouth. You’ve got a vibrating dildo in both your pussy and your ass, and he's just so fucking hard/turned on listening to you choke and scream around the gag because you've been there for almost an _hour_ and you're crying from overstimulation, but he just loves your tears so much. He loves it when you cry for him. 

Sadist!Suga sharing you with the team: 

1: He’d get off on degrading you in front of all of them, telling you that you're such a fucking slut, maybe the team isn't enough to satisfy you, maybe he should call Coach in for a bit. And the thought of Ukai coming in and seeing this, tossing his close aside as he strides towards you and tells the team to step aside so he can show them how it’s done has you so turned on you practically scream around the cock in your mouth. You don’t know who’s it is, your tears have been constant for the past 20 minutes and you can’t tell which of the boys is doing what to you anymore. 

2: Asahi brings out even more of his Dom-persona, and he's instructing both of you. He has you sucking Asahi's cock, going at an achingly slow pace. Asahi's hands are tied behind his back in the Box Tie position. He slips in behind Asahi so that he's sitting on Suga's lap, Suga's cock fully sheathed in his ass. Suga just lets him sit there, cock warming, while you're still going at that tortuously slow pace, littering his cock with kisses and lazy licks and what not. Suga is playing with Asahi's nipples, sucking at his neck and relishing in Asahi’s moans and whimpers. Meanwhile, Noya is tied to a chair a few feet away, facing them, Daichi stroking him off while holding him/leaning over him from behind, telling Noya "look how beautiful Asahi is right now.” 

Suga instructs you not to take Asahi’s cock fully in your mouth, so you’re planting kisses, softly licking his shaft, lightly sucking and nipping at his balls, and the whole time Asahi is just _dripping_ precum. Suga makes this go on for literally hours: you and him edging Asahi, and Daichi edging Noya. Suga instructs Daichi to release Noya, and Noya literally goes absolutely feral. He rushes over to where you are in front of Asahi, basically shoving you and knocking you out of the way. He licks the precum off the floor before mouthing every part of Asahi’s cock and balls. 

Suga readjusts himself inside Asahi so the head of his cock is pressed against his prostate and tells him that he’s still not allowed to cum as Noya _finally_ wraps his pretty little lips around the head of his cock. Asahi is crying and squirming from the edging and overstimulation. Feral Noya is bobbing up and down so perfectly, and Asahi is coming undone, but he still hasn’t came yet. Noya can’t take it anymore and starts fingering his ass while sucking off Asahi. When he’s prepped himself enough, he pulls his mouth off of Asahi’s cock with a loud “pop” sound, making Asahi cry out. Without Suga’s permission, Noya quickly turns around and settles Asahi’s cock inside him. Asahi is straining himself, trying not to buck into Noya’s welcoming heat. Noya’s initiative gives Suga an idea. Suga instructs you to crawl over to Noya and take his cock in your mouth. You definitely do as you’re told. Taking pity on Daichi, Suga instructs him over to you. He tells Daichi to have his way with you, and before he could even finish his command Daichi has his thick cock sheathed inside you. Suga sets the pace, each of you fucking into the other, finally getting some release. Noya is the first to come undone in your mouth, Asahi not long behind him. You’re seeing stars as you’re about to cum, and you feel Daichi's thumb prodding your asshole. The pressure of him slipping it inside sends you over the edge, causing you to cream and squirt all over Daichi. Your cries of pleasure cause Suga to finally finish last, inside Asahi. Throughout the whole process, Suga is simultaneously praising and degrading everyone, hungrily taking in the lapses in tempo and excited hitches in breath from whoever he addresses directly.

3: Suga ties your arms up in the Box Tie position with the rope then pressing against your privates and going between your cheeks before finally tying your legs together in the Frogtie position. Maybe, MAYBE he lets you wear some sexy lace underwear. You’ve definitely got some vibrating dildos in your pussy and ass again. But you're tied up like this, on the volleyball court, and he puts you on your knees in one of the back corners of the court, facing away from the net before going the extra mile to put a blindfold on you. He makes you sit there on your knees, your head to the ground and your ass up in the air, and uses your ass as target practice while giving sets for Karasuno to practice their aim. And they would get competitive with it, too. Whoever makes you cry out the loudest during the drill gets head from you while everyone else does a penalty, and then it repeats. 

Okay, that’s all of them, if I have any more thoughts on this subject I’ll post another chapter. Thank you for your time.


End file.
